Oh Why Not
by tessblack89
Summary: This is a One Shot outtake from my MultiChp Fic The After. From Hermione's POV right before she drops the towel. Its a fun and sexy trip into the mind of our favorite book worm exploring her insecurities and love for her ginger haired knight.


Oh Why Not.

 _This is an outtake of sorts. The scene in my multi chapter fic The After where Hermione drops her towel and leaves Ron drooling, I wanted to explore it more. I actually had a good bit written but it just didn't go with the rest of the tale so here it is. I am still working on The After no worries. I have loved the reviews and favorites from everyone. You keep them coming and_

Hermione was about to go out of her mind. In the past 12 hours she had almost been killed more times than she could count, told the man she loved, that she loved him, and stripped down to un-matching I-don't-want-to-think-about-how-long-its-been-since-I-have-washed-them knickers and bra. She was head over heels in love with Ron and was elated that not only had they both survived with life and limbs intact but they were alone, together, in the loo,

 _Not the most romantic place I'll have you but things are progressing nicely_ she thought as she looked at the exposed chest of light ginger hairs and freckles in front of her. She had dreamed about seeing Ron in nothing but his skin since the summer after the Yule Ball. The summers spent at the Burrow were nothing short of torture after that when they would all go swimming. Quidditch had been kind to Ron, he was long, lean, and defined. Merlin did she want to touch him those summers long ago. But she had to be content in watching. Watching and dreaming. _If he knew what I thought about at night his head would explode_ she smirked as she hopped down from the bathroom counter. Not missing the look in his eyes as he followed her jiggling breasts. _But now we are here, and we can do what we please. All this talk of fantasies and touching has got me all hot and bothered._

"I am going to rise off all this dirt and you start the bath" she said KNOWING he was watching her and absolutely DROOLING she sashayed to the shower and disappeared behind the curtain.

She felt drunk with power, and drunk on love. She had read about how people did crazy things after near death experiences, and adrenaline rushes and all that. But this was different. This was her and Ron, something they had been dancing around for years. Now that there was no mission to complete, no reason to put Harry first, and no misunderstandings to get in the way they could be together. They had years of sexual frustration to get out and she could think of no better time to start than right here and right now.

Stepping into the hot water her mind came back to the present. _I am going to come out of this shower naked. Ron is going to see me NAKED. Oh GOD. I did not think this through._ She began to panic. While she had not been the most well-endowed girl in Gryffindor she had finally developed some curves over the past few years. Those sadly had gone, mostly away, from the hunt. Surveying her body, it wasn't bad, she still had a good handful as far as breasts went. Her arse still had a bit of plumpness, but her hips were far too boney and her arms and legs were rather thin. _Snap out of it Hermione! Ron loves you. He knows what you have been through! If he just wanted you as a piece of arse he would not be here with you. He would be down in the Great Hall drowning in girls throwing themselves at him._

She had not missed the whispers and approving looks many of the females downstairs had been giving Ron. But he loved her, he wanted her, and he would love her body just as it was.

As she ran her heavy locks through the spray she thought about his body. _He may have lost weight but sweet merlin is that man built._ She had not been lying when she said she loved his hands. When she dreamt of them at night, touching herself wishing it was him. She thought how much deeper his long fingers could go, how he would stretch her slightly with his thicker fingers. She would often get frustrated when it was not his callused thumb rubbing her most sensitive flesh but her own soft fingers. She had brought herself to orgasm but she always felt like there was more, and that her ginger haired best friend would be the one to give it to her.

She had become even more turned on at the thought of Ron touching her. And, unlike her Hogwarts fantasies where she would wake up hot and bothered with no one to make her cry out other than her own hands, Ronald Weasley was just as hot and bothered waiting for her. That thought alone sent a lightning bolt of desire between her legs. He was waiting for her to get out of the shower, naked, and they would be in the bathtub together…naked.

Slightly groaning at the thought, she spread her legs slightly and caressed her folds. Sending jolts of pleasure to her core, she whimpered softly, then pulled her hand away. _Get ahold of yourself! You are a few feet away from the man you have been dreaming about for years._ Shaking her head slightly she shut off the taps. If she stayed in the shower much longer she would give in and start masturbating right, there. It would definitely ruin the mood for Ron to come check on her and find her with her hand between her legs. _Although given how randy he is he may like what he sees._

Another time though. She was dead on her feet and she could smell lavender and chocolate coming from the bath. _Typical Ron. He would probably cover me in chocolate if he could…then again_ pulling herself from another wicked fantasy of Ron licking melted chocolate frogs off her breasts she faced a small issue. In her haste to make Ron drool she came into the shower without a towel.

She considered putting her knickers and bra back on, but they were ripped and stained and smelled horrible. _Even if I put them back on, I will have to take them off to get into the bath. So I will still be naked._ She knew before she got into the shower she would be naked with Ron, but she didn't expect to be on full display from the shower to the tub. Having the bubbles as a buffer from giving him an unobstructed view had been her solace.

She then had a mental face palm moment when she spotted her wand on the little bench in the shower. _You are a witch Hermione_. Quietly Accioing a towel, she dried herself and wrapped the fluffy cotton around her body. She took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain. Ron looked up from where he had been turning off the water to the bathtub, and his jaw dropped, pleasing Hermione immensely.

"All yours" she smiled. "when your done you can just hop in the tub" she said walking towards him. Looking back, she had no idea what had gotten into her but she ran her hands down his bare chest and said in a low voice "I will be waiting for you". It took all her will power not to drag him into the tub and ravage him. When he first saw her he was flabbergasted. She knew that he was thinking about her naked. When she walked up to him, his eyes had darkened and his jaw had set and she just knew he was fighting the urge to rip off her towel.

What made her do what she did next was all to do with the last look he had given her before moving towards the shower himself. Pure unadulterated love. She could feel how much he wanted to show her how he loved her in that look. Standing next to the tub she turned away from him. FEELING his eyes on her, she loosened and dropped the towel.

She heard him gasp. It took all that was in her not to turn around and run at him. Instead she calmly stepped into the delicious water, letting out a sigh of contentment. She let out a small giggle as she floated amongst the bubbles when she heard the shower curtain being ripped closed and the water coming on. He made a small yelp, for which she assumed the water was too hot or too cold in his haste to get to her he didn't check. And so she waited. Waited for the water to cut off, waited to hear him approach her, and waited to feel his body slide against hers, his hands in her hair, and his lips on hers


End file.
